The Falling of Darkness
by soleil-luna-day
Summary: Harry's sixth year. Contains OotP spoilers, obviously, if it's a sixth year fic. Very angsty in upcoming chapters, suicidal tendencies, etc. R/R


A/N: I completely abandoned both of my other fics, to honor of the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which I have now read several times, yet still find it far below JKR's writing abilities. I have only slept two hours in the last fifty-six, so if I sound a bit cranky in my author's note, blame it on my sleep deprivation.  
  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed 'When Day Fades to Night' and 'The Loss of Innocence'. I'm sorry I never finished them, please understand that I have had a lot on my mind. Things at my house have not been easy lately because of my mum's desire to constantly yell at me for miniscule chores I've failed to complete to her standard, spending too much time on the computer, and getting a D on my gym exam and a D+ on a Spanish exam, though I maintain that we NEVER thoroughly covered the proper sentence structures of subjunctives. Try telling that to my mother.  
  
Well, I believe that small rant is quite enough for the day. This will be my sixth and, maybe, seventh year fic. Harry WILL go downhill. It won't be pretty. If you haven't read [i]Order of the Phoenix[/i] and don't want it ruined, don't read this. It contains Prof. Trelawney's first prophecy and the character who tragically died (who I cried over for half an hour even though I'm an unfeeling hot-tempered bitch)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. As most of us do, I wish I did, because, with the money I earned, I could move out of the house away from my mother who hates me with a passion and start over. But, hey, don't we ALL wish we owned the stupid Gryffie baby? (yes, I mean Harry. I'm a Slytherin, through and through, I also wish Harry would up and die. Now, with his godfather's death, that seems more possible)  
  
I'd also like to dedicate this story to toxic_tears13, a great member of my neopets guild, HOGWARTS School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who came up with the great storyline which I fully intend to incorporate in a couple of chapters. I'll announce it when I reach it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Falling of Darkness  
  
By: soleil-luna-day  
  
Genre: angst/drama  
  
Chapter One: Once More on Privet Drive  
  
Fifteen year old Harry Potter sat on the bed in his tiny bedroom waiting for midnight to come. It was once more the 31st of July and yet another birthday for the young wizard approached, minutes ticking by slowly as Harry scratched away at letters to his friends, each many miles away. A silent tear crept down his face, as many others had done in the past weeks as he wrote to them of the endless bore of the Dursleys' and his wish to leave the monotony for his thoughts turned immediately to Sirius.  
  
His godfather had died before his very eyes as Harry neared the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts. It was a moment etched permanently into Harry's mind, one that refused to leave, even for a moment, and haunted him to extremes. He had no hopes of ever seeing possibly the only person in the world he cared so deeply about again. And in his mind, he knew it was his fault.  
  
To make matters worse, his nightmares now came every night. In several, a lone creature stood in a clearing of a forest outside a tiny abandoned cabin. He'd seen it before, but couldn't remember how. It called to him, but his instincts, even in sleep, told him not to approach. He was always cautious now, never wavering in it, always fearing he might make another fatal mistake leading to the death of another person he couldn't bear to lose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the stroke of midnight, Harry glanced at the luminous clock at his bedside. Moments later, a lone owl swooped in through his open window with a letter clutched in its beak. He'd never seen this bird before, but relieved him of his burden and watched him fade once more into the night sky.  
  
Turning to his letter, he saw a familiar neat script. Though not immediately recognizing it, he tore open the letter moving his eyes to read the signature at the bottom. Lupin. He'd seen the penmanship marking many of his papers in Defense against the Dark Arts classes many years ago. But why would the werewolf be writing Harry? The young wizard had kept his bargain and written as promised. He read on and was mortified by the letter's contents.  
  
Harry,  
  
Dumbledore has asked me to forward his best wishes to you, and regrets that he cannot write you directly. He also asks that I tell you some news that I am sure you will find very upsetting, but nonetheless imperative. You must remain at Privet Drive until one week prior to the beginning of the upcoming school year. You will not be receiving you O.W.L. results until that date, either. Dumbledore is very sorry for the inconvenience, however, it is, again, necessary. He also wishes you refrain from sending ANY mail to anyone but myself with Hedwig. Any letters may be intercepted, an event we cannot risk occurring.  
  
I hope you do not view this as a punishment, merely a necessary precaution we must take to ensure your safety and the safety of the Order.  
  
Ron and Hermione have been informed of this necessity as well, hence the reason they have not sent you a gift this year. When, as the last week of your vacation commences, you are picked up by Mr. Weasley to be taken to the Burrow, they will be more than happy to give you your gifts.  
  
Have an enjoyable sixteenth birthday, Harry. Everyone present, and even some not, wish you a happy birthday.  
  
Sincerely,  
Remus Lupin  
  
It was a plausible explanation, to say the least, for the absence of the many owls that usually crowded his room on the eve of his birthday. Two years in a row now, it happened, and it made Harry feel no better. The letter was written very formally, he supposed now it was Remus's turn to watch over him. He probably even blamed him for the death of his closest remaining friend.  
  
Sirius's was yet another death to add to the many he'd already caused. They were beginning to feel like perverse trophies he'd earned and it made Harry sick. He slowly placed the letter back in the envelope and put it carefully under his floorboard. Resigned to his fate of having to spend the further three weeks with the miserable Dursleys', Harry prepared himself for another terror-filled night in his dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that was short, but I'm sort of in a hurry. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'll also thank everyone who reviewed my other fics. I couldn't have done it without your friendly reviews. Please review. I won't update until I get at least four. I understand it's a little early to be writing a sixth year fic when fifth year only just ended, but I wanted a way to bring Sirius back. I DO intend to do that in here.  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE, PLEASE, I NEED THEM!!!  
  
Oh, I might need a beta, so tell me in your review if you're interested. Leave an email address.  
  
R/R 


End file.
